Valse De La Diablo: Waltz of the Devil
by D.S Gltich
Summary: Dance with me Chrno one last time before we breathe our last breath. Oneshot CxR


**Valse de la diable; Waltz of the Devil**

Summary: Dance with me Chrno one last time before we breathe our last breath. One-shot CxR

Dedicated to Sarah, Lianne, Matthew, Christine, Melissa, Jackie, Justin, Brian, Courtney, Monica, Kaji, Yoko, Raven and every Chrno Crusade fan out there that wished...

* * *

**Et, j'attend là,**

**où rien bouge maintenant.**

**Même si je ne te vois pas**

**Je peux retrouver ce que l'on cherche dans la nuit,**

**même si c'est très difficile**

**je danserai mon chemin avec les diable.**

Rosette stood outside of the Magdalene Order tired from the ordeal of DIVEing into Chrno's Soul to rescue him. To bring him back, to let him know how much he meant to her and how much she needed him.

It was nighttime spring and the fresh new flowers were now close, but their sweet smelling scent still reached her nose. The silvery moon was out, but for some reason she felt warm underneath it's rays then coldness. She took in the scenery, needed to take in the scenery before her, because...

Because she didn't know if this was the last time she would ever see of this place, for her and Chrno were going to Pandaemonuim to have their final showdown with Aion.

Slowly, Rosette found herself swaying to some unheard melody and twirl her body around, recalling the memory at the Carnival when she dance with Chrno.

"Rosette!"

_Speak of the Devil._ Rosette thought stopping her dance, turning to see her companion run to her.

"Come on Rosette," Chrno said as he drew close the luggage on his back already and set. "We have to go if we want to---ARGH!" The violet hair Devil shouted as Rosette had grabbed a hold of his arm and swung him around her.

He looked at his Contractor after getting his bearings back, only to see a smile on her face. This set off alarm bells. "Rosette? Are you okay?"

"Perfectly fine." The Sister murmured, releasing Chrno's hand to tug off the carrier he was carrying.

"Rose-"

"Dance with me Chrno one last time, before we breathe our last breath." She murmured, taking one of Chrno's hand in her right and setting the other at her hips as she put her left hand on his shoulders. "Waltz with me my Devil. Waltz with me under the silvery, white moon."

Chrno blinked but said nothing and let the blonde Sister take the lead.

**White or black as I depart beyond you**

**with the hope to change destiny**

**Although in the body the soul blazes**

**in the darkness the distance becomes infinite**

The steps were simple.

Back and forth...

Side to side...

Twirl around and fold within.

The dance was simple as if they had been doing it for years and years. They knew the timing, they knew when to twirl, they knew when to duck, they just knew when to move as if it was instinct program into them at birth.

**With youths dressed in the skin of beasts**

**We dance together in the middle of tempests**

**Another horizon dissolves**

**In the light of eyes that want to awaken**

Their movements were in synch.

His body twisted and turn with hers flawlessly.

Her body twisted and turn with his flawlessly.

Their minds, hearts and Soul were in tune with each other.

Bounded.

The rythmn...

The beat...

The steps...

The twists...

The turns...

The swirls...

Perfectly in harmony.

**And, I wait here**

**Where nothing moves right now**

**Even if I don't see you**

**I acn regain what we seek in the night**

**Even if it's really difficult**

**I'll dance my path of the Devil**

Chrno dipped her and she couldn't help but giggle then laugh as he brought her back up. A smile lit on his tan face. He swung her out and swung her back into his warm chest.

She felt warm and safe being there as they continue to dance with her back to his chest and his hands around hers.

They closed their eyes not really needing to see, but to just feel and listen to each others movements. She let him take the lead without him knowing and savior the moment of him being dominate.

He swung her around and step side to side, back and forth.

They dance on the grass. They dance on the outside hallway there and dance near the building where Sunday Mass was held. His purple braid flying in the air as she swung him around. Her golden yellow hair wavering in the wind.

She open her cool, azure blue eyes and looked into his glowing soft red eyes as he dipped her once more, safe within his arms; trusting him not to let her fall despite her 16 year old body was taller then his 12 year old human form.

**I will feel the light on my skin**

**If I'm not afraid of your bad side**

**It's the moon that leads the dance**

**When the sun will se in your cold Soul**

He swirled her around and around in the silvery moonlight.

She remember the first time she had dance with Chrno when her and Joshua still lived at Seventh Bell.

They had visited him one warm spring day. Joshua had brought his violin that Ms. Jean gave him for his birthday as they brought food for Chrno to "restore" his energy. That's when they discovered the Devil didn't know how to dance when they asked him.

Joshua played the violin as Rosette slowly lead Chrno into a dance, determine to teach her Devil friend how to dance.

"Now step one, two, three, stop and twirl then back one two, then forward one, two, three..." Rosette instructed taking it slow with him.

Chrno looked like he wanted to run, afraid of stepping on the girl's feet as she taught him to dance.

He swirled her out then back in like a yo-yo. Rosette giggled and let her partner take the lead as Joshua continue to play away on his lovely wooden violen.

Chrno smiled as he dip the girl and was rewared with her sweet laughter that lit up his heart with joy before pulling her back up.

**I wait for you here,**

**Where nothing moves right now**

**Where the shade laments all its veils**

**I can regain what we seek in the night.**

**Even if it's very difficult**

**I will dance my path with the Devil**

She laughed as they moved in circles, feeling the darkness embracing them like a lover saying it's final farewells.

She loved to dance and he knew why.

When you dance, you forget your sadness, your hatred, your anger, your worries.

It dances them away and leaves you floating lon Cloud 9. Your body moves on it's own accord with a rythmn or no rythmn.

Dance away the night...

Dance away the day...

Dance into darkness...

Dance into morning...

Just dance.

If you feel like dancing then dance whether you know how to or not.

It doesn't matter...

...Dancing is for all ages. Young or old. Happy or sad.

Dancing takes away your worries.

That's why she loved to dance and if she could, she would dance away time, but...

Time is what life is made out of so...

She couldn't dance away time, but she can have at least this one dance. This once last dance with her Devil.

Her friend.

Her companion.

Her other half.

Her Soul.

Her Chrno.

_Time, my beloved Devil named after it. Time is what we have no control over, but this dance... this dance we do._

Her blue eyes looked into his as his blood red eyes bore into hers. A gentle smile played on her lips.

_Dance with me, my Chrno. One last dance, one last time before we breathe our last breath.._

Chrno flung his arms around his precious Contractor, holding her close, holding onto her for dear life. Rosette return the embrace as their dance slowly came to an end.

The pocket Watch around her neck slowly ticked on.

_**I won't let you die, Rosette.**_

_**No matter what...**_

_**No matter what it takes to keep you alive...**_

_**I won't...**_

**Je t'attend là,**

**où rien bouge maintenant.**

**Où l'ombre dèploit tous ses voiles **

**Je peux retrouver ce que l'on cherche dans la nuit. **

**Même si c'est très difficile je danserai mon chemin avec les diable**


End file.
